


All I Want For Christmas...

by AshRadiation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CPAU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reapertale Sans - Freeform, Reapertale Toriel - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underlust Sans - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, christmas party au, geno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRadiation/pseuds/AshRadiation
Summary: SciFell's first christmas together AND mention to probably the most ignored shipp in the world but that I REALLY love so... Why not? ><I hope you enjoy it!Merry X-Mas my balls of sin :3





	All I Want For Christmas...

25th December... The day that everybody knows what is about (unless you live in a fucking hole... Or have another religion that is completely oblivious to Christmas, which is fair).

Sci gave his own Christmas Party on his house with all Sanses and Papyrus from other universes on the day before it... Ya know, just to live the old times.

Despite the place being a big mess and Classic!Sans saying he "couldn't go" he thought it was worth it. Papyrus had fun with everyone, US!Paps managed to not let Blueberry spike the eggnog or bring his frenchmans this time, even tho Classic!Paps wasn't around Geno went and had a really good time with Sci's brother which made him really happy... And... The most important part...

_It was his first Christmas Night with Edge as his boyfriend._

And even better...  _ **He was sleeping on his house!**_

Both of them were nervous as fuck, they hang out a lot but none of them had slept on each other's house before... Well, there was that day when Sci went to UF's universe and some stupid people hit him up until Edge to knock em all out and Sci was too weak to go back home by himself but that doesn't count and UF!Paps ruined everything with his long lecture about being unsafe to go outside as a couple because people there likes to take advantage of each other's weakness and blah blah blah.

But that didn't ruined the party at all.

Most part of the Sanses there were really supportive like Blueberry, Gaster, surprisigly Death... Maybe he just wanted to mess with Geno with their hate-flirting and... Ink? Sci didn't knew him until that day and he was too chill to be pushed off the party.

_-_ I like visiting another AUs on Christmas to see how is it going, and since everybody is here I decided to give it a try if you don't mind it!  _-_  Ink said with a big smile.

Edge didn't liked the idea of having strangers on this party but he wasn't on the place to say anything, it's Sci's house afterall.

But that didn't ruined the party's mood. And even tho Edge don't like children Sci's brother was so cute that not even him could take it at all.

\- I, the Great Papyrus, think that such a stylish and protective skeleton like you make an incredible boyfriend to my old brother so you have all permission to sleep here and cuddle Sans as much as you want with all respect you can give him! -  he said after climbing a chair to get taller than Edge making him snort.

\- Pfff sure, whatever ya say, kid - Edge said trying to keep his mood while Sci was smiling and giving his little brother a big hug.

But Sci and Edge weren't the only couple there... It didn't took long to Geno and Death give the most surprisigly news to everyone.

\- Come on, Geno... We can't keep hiding it to everyone...

\- Arrgh, fine! - Geno said with a grumpy face _-_ Just so you'll stop being so insistent

\- I KNEW IT! - Blue got in the middle of them with starry eyes - YOU ARE DATING, RIGHT?? I ALWAYS KNEW IT! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!

Geno and Death stared him before looking at each other and Geno started to hide this whole skull on his scarf and glitches while Death started laughing.

\- Well, you're half right... Me, Geno AND Tori are dating

Everybody got a weird silence for a moment, despite for Ink's chuckling to himself, when suddely Blue yelled

\- YOU THREE ARE DATING EACH OTHER?? LIKE LIKE... AN OT3??

\- Damnit, Blue! Stop screaming, we're not deaf! - Edge complaint cleaning his ear bone.

\- Huuuuh... Yeah, pretty much like this... - Death said a little bit awkward about it.

\- So, how this kink thing works for yo- OUCH Hey, what did I do?? - Edge said making Sci slap his arm for the rude comment.

\- Huh... Sorry about it, sometimes Edge is like this - Sci apologized making Death smile.

\- It's ok, he didn't meant to be rude... We both know it's unusal to see a polyamorous couple, people normaly tend to think like we're just making threesome

\- Death... S H U T   U P! - Geno said rubbing his own skull with his scarf.

And after a sometime both Death and Geno explaint how the three of them got to date each other. Basically, Death and Life were already dating when Death first met Geno. They started to develop feelings for each other but at the same time Death's feelings for Life were still...  _alive_.

And after some time trying to make Life and Geno get along it hapent that Life also developed feelings for Geno. So both Life and Death proporse Geno to date them.

\- Wait, like... At the same time!? - Edge asked surprised - And Geno didn't freaked out!?

\- Hahaha kinda... His eyes got even more glitched than usual and started to cover his whole face - Death answered while Geno was making grumpy sounds.

\- So... What did you said, Geno? - Sci asked gently to him and Geno got a little bit calm, even tho he was still blushing.

\- Well... Life is... Really kind and comprehensive... I'm really happy around her... And Death? Well... - he sighed - Even tho he's a jerk and really annoying his company is really good and strangely comfy... They both understand me better than anyone could and... Heh... I guess my life always used to be...  _Between them_  - Geno chuckled on his own pun  _-_ So... I said that we could try it...

After another time of silence, this time without the awkward vibe, US!Paps got up and asked.

\- So... Do you think it's working?

Geno and Death looked at each other, smiling and said at the same time...

\- Yes... It is...

After that, Ink offered himself to give them a ride back to Reapertale so they can spent the holiday with Life and people slowly started to come back home. Edge secretly watched Sci reading a bedtime story to his lil bro and ran down stairs after he finished.  

\- Oh, sorry for keeping you waiting, Edge - Sci said rubbing his own skull with an awkward face.

\- Nah, it's ok, Nerd - Edge said giving a spece for Sci to sit and embrace him while they enjoyed the silence and each other's touch. They didn't kissed... Or talked... They just stayed there... Together... Feeling each others breath... Their fingers rubbing each other's arm...

It was so warm... Perfect for the cold night... If they could, they would be like this forever.

\- Hey, Nerd? - Edge said breaking the silence.

\- Yeah?

\- I... Just noticed...

\- What? - Sci made a confused face.

\- We're dating for almost a year now and... Huuuuh...

Is this possible for a skeleton to get pale? Because that's how Sci felt while gulpping.

\- Y-Yeah...?

\- And we... Didn't... Kissed yet

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Sci was so afraid of the day Edge would notice it.

\- O-Oh... Yeah... Hahahaha... I... Guess you're right... - Sci blushed like crazy and looked around like looking for a place to hide if something get wrong.

\- Uhhh... Are you alright?

\- I-I'm great! Hahaha... It's not like I'm nervous because I have no godamn idea how can skeletons kiss without lips or...

\- Nerd...

\- O-Or... T-That I was h-hoping for you to kiss me when I confessed to you b-but somehow the first thing we did was to h-hug each other and cry a-a-and now I'm feeling crappy for putting my expectations on you hahahaha...

\- Sci, you don't need to sttuter...

\- I-I'm not s-stuttering y-you're stturering! hahahaha

Edge made his skeleton eye rolling.

\- Really, Sci?

Sci gulpped again and rubbed his head again feeling even more awkward.

\- Sorry... It's just... I never kissed anybody before... I really want to kiss you... Like, since the Christmas Party on Geno's house... But -

\- Nerd, listen to me... - Edge interrupt him and held his shoulders - It's ok if you don't want to do it yet... I mean... It's only a kiss, right? We've been together for a year without it but we're still loving each other, right? - He smiled - Sorry if I sounded like demanding us to kiss or anything like that... I know I'm difficult to deal sometimes but... I love you... And I never want to make you feel unconfortable around me...

Sci smiled at him and then cuddle his skull.

\- Thanks for being so comprehensive, Edge... But... It's not that I'm not prepared or anything like that... I think I'm just... - Sci started to look to the floor - Afraid that you won't like it...

\- Are you sure it's just it?

\- Yes...

Edge placed his hand on Sci's chin and rubbed his cheek bone with his thumb making him face him

\- Well... There's only one way to find this out, right?

If Sci was still unsure about it... After hearing this and seeing how lovely Edge was behind that rough boy vibe he wasn't anymore... Even if he don't know how to do it, now he would learn it.

And without even thinking they were already feeling it... If it was already warm and good to embrace each other, now they were feeling the warmity of their mouth... The taste of it... They closed their eyes and kept doing it, feeling it... Edge kept rubbing Sci's cheek while he just tried to mimic his moves.

It almost looked like they were never stopping to kiss... Like they were compensating all the time they lost without doing what they want... For a moment, they forgot where they are... Which day it was... Even forgot that Paps was sleeping upstairs...

But their cute and loveble moment were interruped when they heard a tiny  _"click"_  from the other side of the living room. They stopped kissing for the first time and stared each other.

\- You heard that? - Edge asked looking for where it came from and when they heard it again they saw him...

The unnoticed gatecrasher that somehow managed to stay there without being noticed... The skeleton using a purple jacket with a green fur around his neck, short pants and fingerless gloves was smiling at them with his heart eyes shinning in purple holding a camera pointed to them.

\- Hohoho~ I'm sorry... I didn't meant to interrupt your...  _bed time_  - he said naughtly giggling to them

\- ARGH, LUST YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!! - Edge screamed at him

\- Oh, I fuck many things, bad boy... And in fact I'm really into a daddy and mommy kink - Lust winked at Edge making him even more furious.

\- I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!!

\- I'd rather a good slap instead if you don't mind it...

Edge lost it. He summoned one of his bones and got up.

\- I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PRICK!! - Edge tried to run at Lust while Sci was holding his legs repeating something like pleaseedgecalmdownthisisnotunderfellandyoucangotothejailpleasestopit

Lust just closed his camera and kept giggling

\- Chill up, babies... I won't blackmail you or anything, I wouldn't do it after all the fun you guys gave me right now. Call me when you're ready for more, ok? Toodles! - and just like this, Lust shortcutted back to his Underlust universe.

Sci and Edge kept quiet for a moment while trying to process all of this and while UF was trying to be calm... They set and blushed after some minutes and after thinking about what they were almost ready to do until without taking this whole silence Sci asked...

\- So... Uhhhh... Video game?

 

~0~

 

Despite the flustring moment, after playing some video games and falling asleep on the couch, they both forgot about it and had a nice Christmas morning.

They were woke up by Pap's happiness screams about Santa's gift, a long super hero red cape.

\- I'M GONNA KEEP IT FOREVER!! - Paps said looking at himself in the mirror

\- Sure you will, bro - Sci laughed then suddely heard the door ringing - Coming!

When he opened the door he saw his tall brother-in-law, UF!Papyrus.

\- Oh, UF!Paps... I thought you would only come here at afternoon.

\- Yeah... - he sighed - But I'm having some issues in Underfell so I need Sans to come with me, right now.

\- Oh... - Sci rubbed his neck a little sad that Edge wouldn't stay for lunch time - I see...

\- So, can you call him, Science? - UF!Papyrus said trying his best to be pacient

\- I'm already here - Edge said putting his jacket back on and going to the door - The fuck happened this time?

\- Same shit as always, you know how to proceed.

\- Yeah yeah... - Edge turned to Sci - Sorry for it, Nerd... I enjoyed the party tho!

\- Go get them, My Chemical Romance - Sci said trying to chill the situation and making Edge laugh.

\- Really? Not "tiger"?

\- Sans, hurry! - UF!Paps said getting angry but Edge just ignored him.

\- See ya soon, Nerd - Edge said giving a small goodbye kiss which surprised Sci a little bit and made him smile.

\- See you later, Edge...

After seeing his lover shortcutting back to his universe, Sci gave a long sigh feeling like the most silly skeleton in the world. He didn't got used to those kisses yet but somehow he thinks it won't get long.

After some minutes, Sci looked around to see if somebody was watching then picked up his phone calling to someone.

\- Hello? .... Hey, so uh... Lust, if you don't mind... Can you send me what you recorded from last night?

**Author's Note:**

> I'LL CONTINUE WITH DIMENSIONAL STRING SOON! SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING!
> 
> And please, check out my friend Drawtale_Trash's UF!Sans x Reader fic called "Secret Route"
> 
> It's a lovely story that is currently ongoing so... Please support her! She's just AMAZING :3  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/115671501-secret-route-uf-sans-x-reader
> 
> LUV YOU GUYS :3


End file.
